TeacherXBusinessman
by K.MiKO12
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, works as a high school teacher at her old school, Fairy Tail High. But one day she meets a man who happens to be the CEO of one of the leading companies in Fiore. What will become of both of them? AU.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Heartfilia works as a teacher at her old high school, Fairy Tail High But one day she meets a man who happens to be the CEO of one of the leading companies in Fiore. What will become of both of them?

* * *

_~6 years ago in Fairy Tail High…~_

_A beautiful blonde girl with chocolate brown eyes holding her books walked down the hallway…._

"_Is that Lucy Heartfilia?!"_

"_Isn't she the heiress of one of the Heartfilia Konzern?"_

"_I heard that she's one of the most popular and most prettiest girl in school!"_

"_She's also one of the smartest too!"_

"_Dang! I predict she'll become one famous businesswoman someday!"_

…_Little did they know a pink haired boy was also gawking at the beauty of the blond….._

* * *

~PRESENT TIME, 6 YEARS LATER~

"Good morning class!" a busty blond 23 year-old woman with chocolate brown eyes greeted her class.

"Good morning Miss Heartfilia!" her class of 7th graders replied back to her with an excited smile on their faces.

"Alright class, Since it's the first day of school, let me introduce myself; My name is Lucy Heartfilia, a former graduate of Fairy Tail High, and I will be your new class adviser. Nice to meet you students." Lucy greeted them with a warm smile. "So for today's activity, let's get to know each other!" She called enthusiastically to them.

* * *

~TIMESKIP: AFTER THE FIRST DAY OF CLASS~

"*sigh* I never thought that being a teacher would be sooo tiring!" Lucy cried to herself in exhaustion before flopping face-down on her bed in her small apartment. Flipping herself, she stared at the ceiling for a while. "At least it's better than doing financial accounting and running the Heartfilia business though, I love being a teacher." She said before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

~THE NEXT MORNING~

"Crap! I'm late!" Lucy said while rushing through the busy streets of Magnolia city, trying to get on time to go to work. Poor Lucy was rushing too much when he bumped into a person. A _man _to be exact. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" The blond apologized profusely at the man. The man just chuckled, "It's alright, No harm do-" The man's eyes widened when he looked up. He became face-to-face with the woman who he had a crush on years ago. Looking and observing her from head-to-toe he couldn't help but gawk at her. _"How amazingly beautiful she had grown..and what's more, she's wearing the logo of Fairy Tail High.." _ He told himself mentally. That is until she finally spoke up. "I'm really sorry by the way, my name's Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." She told the **pink haired **man while extending her hand to him. "As I said it's alright." He said before reaching up to shake her extended hand. "Name's Natsu by the way, Natsu Dragneel." He said a smile plastered on his face. "Oh, I see." Lucy said before having her own chance of observing the male. He wore a black suit with a white buttoned-up polo shirt and he wore a matching red tie. To Lucy he looked like a wealthy business man walking around for some air. "Well I have to get going though. I have work to attend to." She smiled for a moment before turning around to walk across the street. His smile slowly faded as he watched her go but came back to life again and he smirked. "So you work in Fairy Tail High now, eh Lucy? I'd recognize that logo anywhere!" he said to himself as he walked to the direction of his companies building. "hehe.. Fairy tail high eh? Maybe it's time for me to make a visit there." He said before walking inside the huge building and taking the elevator up to his office.

* * *

Hi guys!

So uhm... this is my new story.

Pls feel free to review about it!

thanks! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone!

Thank you for your reviews it really made my day when I read them.

So as not to keep you from waiting any further here goes!

P.S. I do not own Fairy Tail -_-

* * *

_BRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGG!_

The school bell rang to mark the ending of third period and as all the students rushed out to go to the cafeteria for a snack, a blonde haired female teacher was still in her classroom. Why you ask? Its because of her encounter a while back with the pink haired man...

_"Who was he though? He looked so handsome..." _Lucy thought as her face slowly turned red remembering the man's features._ "But I swear... I saw him before... I just don't know where..." _She mumbled to herself before going out of her classroom. "Oh well, It's not like I'll be meeting him anytime soon though." She said to herself before disappearing down the hall.

...oh Lucy how wrong you are...

* * *

_~MEANWHILE, IN A BIG OFFICE BUILDING DOWNTOWN...~_

"Oi flame-head, can you please calm down?!" a jet-black haired man whisper-shouted at his pink haired frenemy and **boss**.

"When is this stupid meeting gonna be over? I need to go somewhere!" The man replied back also whisper shouting.

At that moment everybody in the room gave a round of applause, signifying the end of the meeting. Avoiding anymore conversations, the pink haired man hastily got up from his seat and dashed toward his office where all his fellow business men **_and_**women stared at him like he had ants in his pants.

Opening the large mahogany door that led to his office, he was interrupted by a voice. Specifically his secretary's voice "Natsu, why are you so hasty today?" his long white-haired secretary asked him. "Oh I'm just going to visit someplace and _someone _today Mira." The man replied with a smile before Mira scampered away.

Jumping into his parked red ferrari in front of the building, Natsu quickly started the car and dashed off towards the direction of his former high school. Adjusting the rear-view mirror, he smirked to himself and said "Beware Heartfilia, I may have not gotten you in high school but mark my words... I'm gonna get you now.." while Natsu just continued to smirk and drive.

* * *

_~TIMESKIP: AT FAIRY TAIL HIGH~_

Lucy was just in the faculty room with a few teachers when suddenly they saw the headmaster, Makarov, pass by. She greeted him and so did he before asking to talk to her privately.

"So... uhm...master... what did you want to talk about?" Lucy asked him nervously.

"Nothing to be afraid of my child, I just wanted to give you a simple task." Makarov reassured the blond.

"Ok then master. What is it?" She asked after regaining her confidence.

"A visitor's coming today. He is a former student of here. And what I want you to do is to show him around the new campus. Even though he's a former student, he might not be familiar with the new buildings, lounges, and features here. So I want you to show him around and give him a tour." Makarov finished while looking at the blond.

"Is that all master?" Lucy asked him.

"Yes, That's it. Oh and by the way, I already have substitutes for your classes." Makarov said to her before escorting her out of his office.

"Thank you master, I'll be seeing you." Lucy said before walking out.

* * *

_~AFTER A LITTLE WHILE DOWN THE HALL...~_

"Where the heck do I find the old geezer's office?!" a pink haired man shouted,irritated.

Lucy whipped her head to the corner, but suddenly becoming face-to-face with the one and only Natsu Dragneel.

"N-Natsu?" she stammered

* * *

...And that's it for today!

Announcement: I think I wont be able to update for a few days due to my exams...

anyways, feel free to leave a review!

Love you all! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys!

It's me again.

Sorry if I took sooooooooooooooooo long to update. I've just been so busy in academics and other stuff... I'm still a student so pls. understand...

Now without further adieu...

* * *

_-Previously...-_

_"Where the heck do I find the old geezer's office?!" a pink haired man shouted irritated._

_Lucy whipped her head to the corner, but suddenly becoming face-to-face with the one and only Natsu Dragneel._

_"N-Natsu?" she stammered._

* * *

_-NOW...-_

"LUCY! OH YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW GLAD I AM TO SEE YOU!" Natsu said while hugging the shocked blond in relief, but he was oblivious to the deep red on her cheeks.

"uh...Natsu?...what are you doing here?" Lucy asked him while pulling away from his grip.

"What? Can't I visit my old school?" he asked her.

"O-old s-school?" the blond stuttered, her eyes widening and her blush,(apparently it's still thereXD) deepening.

"Yeah! I graduated here." the male replied back grinning at her.

_"Natsu's the visitor?! He graduated here?! He's the one i'm supposed to tour around?!... oh Lord help me.." _Lucy thought with (still) red cheeks. Though she was unaware that the man in front of her was staring at her like he was crazy.

"uh...Luce?...You alright?" he asked her awkwardly.

And at that comment, she was broken of her thoughts. "Huh?... oh me? yes I'm alright..." She replied while sighing. He raised an eyebrow at her before quickly shrugging it off. "So-.." "You were looking for master's office right?" she asked him, aware that he interrupted him. "Yeah I am." he replied back while straightening his tie. Which didn't go unnoticed by the blond. "I need him to show me around the new place." he said after fixing his tie and looking around and locking his eyes at a wide building where he remembered a wide grass field was during his time. " That won't be necessary.." She replied him while gently giving him a smile. "Huh?" he asked confused. "...Because master Makarov already asked me to tour you around." she said while still smiling at him. The man just grinned. "That's swell then, cause I prefer you touring me than that geezer." he said while chuckling lightly. She giggled in response. "Shall we then?" he asked her holding his arm at her side for her to lock her own arm with. "Yes, we shall." Lucy replied giggling, courteously accepting his proposal of an arm lock.

* * *

_-TIMESKIP: AFTER TOURING AROUND THE WHOLE CAMPUS-_

__The couple found out that they had some things in common. So they laughed together when one of them told their experiences during high school, college and work. Soon the topic went to Lucy;

"So Natsu, How did you become the CEO of Dragneel Corporations?" Lucy asked him with curiosity. They were in the school garden walking, still with their arms locked.

"Oh that...well...funny story actually..." he said while rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "Well you see my parents, Igneel and Grandine, were a bit hard up on cash, so when I was born, they did everything they could do to give me my needs. Until my dad had to find a job. when I was about 5 years old, my dad came back and it turns out he now owned a small business concerning clothes. And at that time my mom became pregnant with Wendy, my little siste-" "You have a little sister?!" Lucy asked him shocked and stopping for a bit. "Yeah I do, Now can I please continue my story now?" he asked her impatiently. The blond just nodded. "ok, going back, so after my sis was born dad's business seemed to grow until BOOM! it became a HUGE INTERNATIONAL company that I inherited and in charge off after I graduated college." he continued with pride showing in his features. Lucy couldn't help but grow fascinated as he talked about his company but her fascination soon turned into nervousness and sadness when he asked her a question.

"What about you? The so-called future heir of the Heartfillia Konzern?" he asked teasingly. He still remembered what everyone said about her becoming the heir, being successful and having millions of dollars. However, as he can see now, it seems like what they said about her during high school turned out the opposite.

"During my third year in college, dad's company went down. And of course, his finances too. So to prevent him from spending more, he disowned me; of both the Heartfillia name and fortune." she replied sadly, removing her arm from his and slowly walking away from him and sitting on a bench nearby.

His eyes widened before rushing to her. "I'm sorry. I... I didn't expect that reaction from you... I shouldn't have asked ...I'm sorry..." he said before putting his arm around her. There was an awkward silence for a moment until she spoke up, "N-no i-it's ok...that's the past anyway..." she said while looking up at the sky. He frowned when he saw pain in her eyes though and he didn't like that. Not one bit. But he also felt guilty since he started talking about her past. He was still pondering on what to do to make it up to her but his thoughts were interrupted by her voice. "Anyways, it's almost lunch time, Let's go to the cafeteria." she suggested before getting up from the bench they were sitting on and heading towards the exit of the garden. He quickly caught up to her and quickly making a move to lock arms with her again however when he did he felt her refuse. Which only made his frown(it's still there) deepen.

* * *

AAAAAnnnnnnnd done!

So here's my new chapter!

Sorry it took so long!

Till nxt time! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello people!

Nice to see...er...hear from you again! :D

First off, I'd like to say thank you to all who reviewed. It really makes me more inspired to write and also to those who followed and favorited my story.

As a thank you I'll TRY to make a longer chapter for TxB in the future, so I'm hoping that you'll like it. :)

Disclaimer?  
...why would I need to put a disclaimer if I know I would never own it in the fist place?

MOVING ON! XD

* * *

_~PREVIOUSLY ON TxB..~_

_He quickly caught up to her and quickly making a move to lock arms with her again, however when he did he felt her refuse. Which only made his frown deepen._

* * *

~CAFETERIA: 12PM, WITH NATSU AND LUCY...~

"Natsu stop eating like it's your first time here!" Lucy whisper-shouted at her...uh..."friend" as she watched him eat his extra large sloppy joe. Her face scrunched up in disgust.

"But Lushy, *swallow* ...I haven't eaten here in a while, and I miss sloppy Tuesdays!" Natsu replied while wolfing down his half-eaten sandwich.

"*sigh* I know but can you at least EAT SLOWER? and not like you haven't eaten ANYTHING in days?!" the blonde retorted glaring at him.

"ok fine..." he finally conceded after swallowing a large part of his sandwich in his mouth.

"Good boy,.."Lucy commented after, then looked down so she can finish her salad.

~ AFTER LUNCH: 2ND FLOOR HALLWAY, FAIRY TAIL BUILDING #3

"So...What now?" Natsu asked his blonde haired tour guide; hands behind his back.

"Well, I already showed you all of the buildings, features and gymna-RIIIIIIING!" Lucy almost finished her sentence but a loud ringtone interrupted her. She looked at the male beside her to see him fumbling through his pocket and bringing out his black iphone 5. When he checked who was calling him at such an "important" time, he grew more annoyed. _"I wonder who that is.." _Lucy thought to herself.

After a few seconds, she swore her ear drums would break when he yelled at his phone. **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE THE MATERIALS?!"** he yelled, his voice laced with irritation, annoyance and anger. The pink haired CEO didn't even know that the blonde beside him was cowering in fear.

"...alright I'll be right there then..." he grumbled then hung up. He looked at the blonde beside him slightly shaking but regaining her composure. "Sorry about that...I just lost it there for a sec..." he said to her in embarrassment. Lucy, not afraid anymore replied him back, "Are you always like that when you have a phone call?" she asked him curiously. "No, only when some things in the company aren't going well..." he replied with a sigh. He knew he had to leave soon to take care of his company's problem and that thought made him upset. He wanted to spend more time with Lucy but unfortunately he couldnt, and the thought made him frown. Which of course didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

"You have to go, don't you?" she asked with a sad smile.

"Yeah...I don't wan't to, but I have to...I really wanted to stay here a while longer but-" Natsu's words were cut off.

"I understand, you have to go Natsu, your company's waiting. I'll see you around." She said as she turned around to go the faculty room, but _**he**_grabbed her wrist.

He laughed lightly, "You don't expect me to leave without me getting your number first Luce." he said to her while letting go of her wrist, the blonde just stood there.

"M-m-my...my number?!" she replied, her face turning red.

"Yeah...well are you gonna give it to me or what?" he said putting on his signature grin, which made her heart flutter more.

"A-Alright then..." was all she said after picking up a piece of paper and pen in her blazer's pocket and writing down her phone number before giving it to the male.

After studying and memorizing her number for a bit, Natsu faced her to give his goodbye, "Thanks Luce!" was all he said before running down the hallway to go to the parking lot.

"Wait, what about _YOUR _ number?!" the blonde yelled at him.

"You don't need it!" was all she heard from him as she watched him disappear round the corner. When she knew that he was a good distance away from her, she chuckled, then sighed turning around to head to her work desk.

* * *

Hope you liked that! :)

P.S. i'll try to make the nxt chapter longer. :)


	5. Chapter 5

hi guys! sorry I took so long to update... anyways here goes! XD

DISCLAIMER: MASHIMA STILL OWNS IT, NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT!

* * *

_|Previously...|_

_"Wait, what about YOUR number?!" the blonde yelled at him._

_"You don't need it!" was all she heard from him as she watched him disappear round the corner. When she knew that he was a good distance away from her, she chuckled, then sighed turning around to head to her work desk._

* * *

|NOW...|

The blonde haired teacher slumped down on her desk sighing heavily. Making all her co-teachers stare at her.

"uh... Lu-chan, are you alright?" Levy, her co-teacher and one of her best friends asked her slightly concerned for the blonde.

"uhhh...I'm fine Levy, just a bit tired from touring..." Lucy replied.

At this reply Levy smirked as she remembered her and Natsu walking together to the gardens, in an armlock. "Oh... I see..." Levy's smirk grew wider. "How were you and _NATSU Lu-chan?" _she asked devilishly. "Things were fine I guess..." Lucy answered as she slumped back down to her desk. "If you define _fine _as having an armlock with a person you just met a few hours ago and chatting to each other like you've known each other for years, then that definition is weird Lu-chan." Levy continued, still keeping her smirk.

Hearing this Lucy sprang her head up and glaring at her friend with light pink cheeks. "He started it! Not me!" she yelled at her while pouting. "Then why did you accept?" Levy asked a smirk going up to her face again. "uh...I don't have time for this Levy-chan.." Lucy said while getting up from her desk and looking at her watch that says 5:30pm. "Look I gotta go now, I have some grocery shopping to do. Bye Levy! Bye guys!" she yelled before turning around, grabbing her bag and walking out of the faculty room. "BYE LUCY TAKE CARE!" she heard the whole faculty call out to her as she made her way through the halls.

* * *

|Time skip: an hour later|

"Sheesh, it's dark already... Good thing i have a car..." Natsu said as he got out of his company's building and headed to the parking lot. As he got in his ferrari, he remembered his time in Fairy Tail high a few hours ago chuckling when he remembered the blond haired teacher. "Man, I wish I could've stayed there longer..." He sighed to himself while starting the car and leaving the parking area. After passing a few blocks away he entered the shopping district of Magnolia, where all the grocery stores, shopping centers and department stores were. As he drove on he thought to himself, "Hmmm I wonder if Lucy's still in school...nah, I doubt it, its already so late to be working...I wonder how she gets home..I don't think she owns a car..." as he thought about it, he passed a lane of grocery stores and couldn't help but stare at them while he drove. But something caught his eye and he quickly slowed down his speed to get a closer look. Once he was close enough he chuckled to himself, "What a coincidence." he mumbled as he quickly slowed down and started turning to the direction of the bus lanes and the pick-up zones. Wanna know what caught his eye? Yep you guessed it! There in the one of the bus lanes was none other than Lucy Heartfilia, holding a two full bags of groceries. She looked a bit troubled as she tried to balance the groceries in her arms and her heavy work bag on her right shoulder. As she was going to the direction of a bus lane for strawberry street, a sleek red and new-looking ferrari showed up and stopped right in front of her. The blonde was confused and panicking, _"What if it's a kidnapper?!" _ she thought furiously. But at that moment the black-tinted front window rolled down and she was able to see the person driving. "N-Natsu?" she stuttered because of her shock. "Hey Luce! Put the groceries in the bank and I'll give you a ride home!" the pink haired man said and showed her his signature grin, which showed his naturally-there fang-like canines. Poor Lucy was still shocked and unable to speak or move, but someone snapped her out of it. "Hey weirdo if your not gonna take my offer then tell me ok?" The blonde snapped out of it and gazed at Natsu who was laughing. "B-Baka! who are you calling a weirdo?!" she screeched at him. "You of course. Now put those groceries in the back and sit right here, we don't have all day, hurry up!" Natsu said as he patted the seat next to the driver's seat Lucy just nodded and did what he told her and quickly got in the front seat.

"How'd you know I was here?" Lucy asked him as she slammed the car door and he started to gain speed while swiftly getting out of the busy shopping district. "I didn't. I just happened to be passing by that area and I thought I saw you waiting for the bus, turns out it was you and you seemed to have a heavy load so I decided to help you out." he replied nonchalantly while keeping his eyes on the road. "Thanks then... I guess..." she replied him slowly a little bit of pink dusting her cheeks. "I was waiting for the bus for about 10 minutes but none cam and my arms were getting tired because of carrying those for too long...so I'm thankful you helped me." she continued, the color of her cheeks rose to a light pink. "Anytime Luce!" Natsu replied as he grinned at her.

"Oh yeah, you still haven't told me where you live." he asked her, breaking the slight silence time. "Oh yeah... I forgot about that... I live on Strawberry street, 7th house from the road." she replied to him while leaning back onto the seat. "That's quite far from Fairy Tail High... Is that why you're always late every morning?" he asked her while chuckling a bit. "Hey! Its only sometimes I get late!...well...most of the time...but still! I don't ALWAYS get late you know!" Lucy retorted crossing her arms over her chest. Natsu chuckling at her reaction just smiled to himself as he drove through the streets of Magnolia, entering the city's residential area. As he drove past the streets, he saw the sign, _**STRAWBERRY**__**STREET**_and made the sharp turn right and once he entered counted the houses that passed by and observed the area. It was nice with cobblestone streets not cement or asphalt and the river of Magnolia in between; separating Strawberry Street and another street. He stopped as he reached number 7 and stopped the car in front of a small pink house which Natsu guessed was Lucy's. "Thanks Natsu!" Lucy suddenly said and smiled at him while opening her car door and getting out to get her groceries. Natsu smiled at her smile and waited for her to grab her stuff so he could go home. As he was about to go, Lucy asked him "Hey Natsu, have you eaten yet?" As if on cue Natsu's stomach sounded signaling his hunger. "Mmm...I'll take that as a yes then. Ok Natsu, park you car to the side and com on up ok?" smiled Lucy. He did as he was told and quickly got out of his car and pressing the lock button on his keys. He went over to Lucy who was about to lift her full bags of groceries on the street but he rushed and grabbed both of the heavy bags before she could earning a surprised blonde staring at him. "Oh no Luce, from what you've told me you've been carrying these for 10 minutes. Just go and I'll carry these ok?" he ordered her while smiling. Lucy just turned her head a bit from him as to hide the growing blush on her cheeks. "O-ok..." she agreed silently before opening the door and going inside, the pink-haired man following. "Just put them on top of the island countertop in the kitchen. I'm gonna cook some fried chicken, is that alright with you?" she asked him as she led the way into her kitchen. "Yeah chicken sounds good." he said as he followed her instructions. Once he set the bags down, he saw Lucy washing her hands. "Go watch tv or something while I cook the chicken ok?" she said while smiling. Natsu couldn't help but smile back and did what she told him, walking out of the kitchen and heading to the living room. Once there he observed her home. The walls were pink and the ceilings too. Her living room was simple but comfortable. It had a 32-inch flat screen tv, which was quite small compare to Natsu's which was 4x bigger but he didn't mind. He kicked off his shoes and sat down in the pink couch. He observed her home more, The living room which had a tv, coffee table, rug and couch, and two doors to the left of the living room which Natsu assumed would be her bedroom and bathroom. All in all Natsu thought of Lucy's house as small and simple but comfortable and cozy.

After lying down for about 30 minutes, Natsu woke up to the sound of Lucy's voice.  
"Natsu! Dinner's ready!" she yelled out and he quickly got up and put his shoes on before walking into the kitchen. He was met with a very scrumptious scent of freshly fried chicken and Lucy's sweet angelic smile. he smiled down at her before taking a seat at the dining table. "Ittadakimasu!" he said as he quickly dug into his meal. After taking a bite, he quickly looked up at her with stars in his eyes. "This is the best fried chicken I've EVER had Lucy!" he complimented her. Lucy felt embarrassment coat her cheeks. "Th-thanks Natsu..." she said while eating her own share. "Where'd you learn how to cook like this Lucy?" The pink-haired man asked her as he stuffed his mouth with chicken and rice. "From my mother. This was her signature dish, since she loved making simple dishes like fried chicken to taste more like a high-class dish." Lucy replied while biting a piece of her chicken. "But I added my own touch too though." she continued. Natsu just grinned and nodded because he was too busy eating the deliciously cooked chicken in front of him.

It was about 8:45 when Natsu was ready to go. "Ah...I'm full...That was a good meal, thanks Lucy!" Natsu said while giving her his signature grin.

"No problem Natsu! It was the least I could do say thanks for taking me home!" Natsu replied while smiling.

"Well I gotta go now, it's kinda late. Bye Lucy!" Natsu said while facing her and standing in the door frame.

"Yeah. Good night Natsu!" Lucy said before closing the door.

"Oh! wait Luce!" Natsu hurried.

"What is it Nat-_**BAM!"**_ Lucy turned her head and her cheek was greeted with a soft and gentle kiss.

"N-Natsu?!" The blonde asked shocked and red-faced.

"Good night Luce!" He just said as he dashed off to his waiting car.

As Natsu turned on the motor, he backed up and turned and grinned at Lucy who was still standing in her door frame shocked. He just grinned at her through his rolled down window and gave her a wink before he sped off. Leaving the poor confused blonde standing in her door frame.

* * *

Another chapter! :D

Sorry for not updating again... I got lazy.. XD

-miko


	6. Dad?

hey guys!

miko here and I'm really sorry for not updating for a long time...I blame my mom actually because she banned me from logging into this site but I can't dissapoint you all.

Anyways, 'm doing this in secret so shhhhh! XD

Once again I'm sorry and here goes!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL

* * *

_~FLASHBACK~_

_"Good night Luce!" He just said as he dashed off to his waiting car._

_As Natsu turned on the motor, he backed up and turned and grinned at Lucy who was still standing in her door frame shocked. He just grinned at her through his rolled down window and gave her a wink before he sped off. Leaving the poor confused blonde standing in her door frame._

* * *

_~THE NEXT MORNING...~_

"Oh my gosh...I still can't get that kiss out of my head..." Lucy muttered as she was brushing her teeth to get ready for her class. she finally spit out the toothpaste and foam that her mouth had been keeping for two minutes. She rinsed her mouth and grabbed her bag and left her apartment ,heading for school still thinking about what happened last night.

* * *

_~MEANWHILE...IN A MANSION NEAR THE OUTSKIRTS OF TOWN...~_

A handsome pink-haired man snored loudly in his magnificently large bed. Until the sleek black iphone 5 that was on his nightstand rang loudly and echoed throughout the large bedroom. Groaning, the man picked up his phone lazily and said forcefully, "hello?!"

"Great to know your awake flame brain." a deep masculine voice answered teasingly.

"Uh, Gray do you seriously need to wake me up at...7:00 in the morning?!" the obviously sleep-deprived man replied haughtily

"Yes I do, now hurry up and get your ass down here Natsu, we have a meeting in 30 minutes!" Gray replied just as haughtily as his friend did.

"Ugh! fine... seriously...being a CEO is really quite bothersome." Natsu said while getting up to get dressed.

"Not my fault you are one."his comrade in the office replied smugly.

"Bastard, If you want me to hurry up then put down the damn phone!" he yelled while putting some pants on.

"Alright. See ya then."

"Bye"

*click*

Natsu sighed as he put his phone down and put on the upper half of his well-tailored suit. Yes, he loved his company and position but it could become a real pain in the butt sometimes. Dressing quickly and now working with his tie, his thoughts drifted to a beautiful blonde woman whom he gave a kiss on the cheek last night and he couldn't help but smile. Quickly going to the bathroom and brushing his teeth, his thoughts were still on the blonde woman who had captured his heart ever since he saw her. He sighed once more as he approached his red Ferrari and got in before turning on the ignition and hastily maneuvering it out of _his _large mansion's driveway and speeding down the road, thought of his future meeting with old and boring geezers who cared about money than themselves but most especially to the blonde that was still on his mind ever since he left his house.

* * *

~_TIMESKIP: 45mins. LATER, DRAGNEEL CORP.~_

"Damn, I'm late!" The young CEO muttered dryly as he rushed into his company building's hallways, doors and elevators. Finally reaching the 21st floor, where the conference room was, he took a deep breath and opened the large mahogany door. Upon opening it, he was met with old hags and geezers whose sharp and piercing gaze fell upon him immediately. To easen the tension, the young CEO cleared his throat and said in a monotone voice, "I'm sorry I'm late every one, but now that I am here, let us speak of this matter quickly." The board members still held their piercing glaze but nodded their head in acknowledgment.

"I don't think you should have a right to say that young man when you kept your fellow business partners waiting, don't you think so everyone?" a deep voice said and it seemed to echo around the conference room. "Especially when you have a new business partner in the room young man."All eyes turned to the source of the voice, including Natsu. Everyone looked shocked but regained their composure immediately and nodded their heads again while Natsu just stared wide-eyed at the man who said those a while back.

...The owner of the former number one company in the whole Fiore, the most successful man in the world of business, the man who made every other business in his years crumble down and be forgotten...and let's not forget the most important detail.._._Lucy's _father... _**Jude Heartfilia...**_  
_

* * *

_~Meanwhile in Fairy Tail High...~ _

"Alright, anyone want to summarize the lesson now?" Lucy Heartfilia asked her students after she finished with her discussion. When none of the raised their hands, the blonde-haired teacher sighed. "Ok since none of you volunteered I'll choose a student instead." she said as she scanned the room looking for a 'volunteer'. Suddenly her eyes landed on a red-haired girl. "Okay how about you Andrea?" She asked her student kindly but before Andrea could reply, there came the sound f a bell. Sighing once more Lucy stared at her class, "Alright class dismissed." she said monotonely. Almost immediately, everyone said goodbye and made their way out of the classroom leaving Lucy leaning desperately on the teacher's desk. She sighed for the nth time and gathered up her things and quickly leaving the previously full classroom. As she entered the faculty room and put her stuff on her desk while being greeted by her fellow co-workers, she grabbed a sandwich from the little minibar in the faculty room and nibbled on it quietly while looking at some test papers. After a good thirty minutes of checking them, the door to the faculty room burst open and there leaning on the door frame, was her best friend Levy panting hard as if she had run to get there. As she tried to regain her breathing, "Lu-chan...someone's...here to...see you...it's...important..." Lucy rushed to the door to help her tired friend suddenly, the blue-haired girl reached and grabbed her arm, "n-no Lu-chan...go..now..he's waiting...parking lot..." not wanting to tire her friend more the blonde nodded and rushed out heading to the school's parking lot. Once she got there she was surprised to see a black limousine and a blonde haired man in his early-forties getting out of the fancy car. Her eyes widened as she saw him, shock still covered her face as she gaped wide-eyed at the man 10ft away from her. Without noticing it the man had already covered about 9ft of their distance so they had 1ft between them. The man, with a ghost of a smile on his lips said gently, "Hello again...Lucy." While finally smiling at the blonde. Lucy, who was still shell-shocked but muttered a soft, "Dad..."

* * *

.. WELL?

WHAT DO YOU THINK? :D

I'm REALLY SUPER SORRY again everyone! so here I finally updated! :))

Don't forget to leave a review pls. :)

~12


End file.
